


August 4, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos was happy as Supergirl slumbered.





	August 4, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos was happy as Supergirl slumbered after a day of battling many Smallville creatures.

THE END


End file.
